


Anything for You (Everything for You)

by Lumeleo



Series: Super(ior) Tennis [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Jin only got his certification to help Taichi play tennis. Turns out he can get some other benefits from it as well, though it all comes back to Taichi in the end.
Relationships: Akutsu Jin/Dan Taichi, Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou
Series: Super(ior) Tennis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337479
Kudos: 6





	Anything for You (Everything for You)

If he hadn’t known better, Jin might have thought Taichi had planned all this.

Sure, Taichi couldn’t actually affect whether he had any potential for powers, even less whether he would awaken. Still, if anyone could manage that, Taichi determined to make Jin watch his matches would be it.

The main argument against that theory, aside from it being impossible as far as Jin knew, was the fact that Taichi had never suggested it himself. No, as soon as he’d first started floating above ground, Taichi had immediately thought of getting one of those damned collars so he could keep playing. Which, Jin wasn’t going to fucking allow that, not as long as he breathed. Taichi did sometimes remind him of a yappy little dog, but Jin wasn’t going to let anyone collar him. Not even if Taichi himself didn’t mind it.

The so-called test had been a fucking joke. Jin had never really used his abilities, he didn’t exactly like dealing with people aside from a few rare exceptions. Still, he’d had no problem connecting with the official judging his ability, never mind cutting off her energy. Apparently he had an affinity for that sort of thing, not that he gave a fuck. Taichi was the only one he had any interest in working with.

Either way, whether through a pure coincidence or some devious plan on Taichi’s part, here he was at another fucking tennis tournament. He hadn’t thought he’d have to deal with this stuff this year, and yet Taichi had managed to go and make a regular again on his first year of high school. Typical. He could always do well when it meant more trouble for Jin.

Most people knew better than to hang around him, so he was having a smoke now that Taichi’s match was over. He could feel a hint of Taichi’s satisfaction and exhaustion alike through the lingering connection, though he wasn’t actually limiting anything at the moment. If Taichi wanted to walk a foot off the ground now that he wasn’t on the court, Jin definitely wasn’t going to stop him. It was kind of adorable, in a deranged puppy kind of way.

“Akutsu Jin?”

Well, apparently not everyone was afraid of him. Looking up, he saw a harried-looking man in a vaguely familiar tennis uniform. “What?” Damned if he was going to even stand up for some stranger.

“You are certified as a limiter, correct?” The man pushed a lock of hair from his face.

Well, that was interesting. “The fuck is it to you?” Jin flicked some ash off his cigarette.

“I am in need of your services, as it happens.” The man sighed. “Atobe Keigo. I’m the captain of Hyoutei High. As it happens, the person who was supposed to be my limiter got injured earlier today, and while he insists he can do it, I would rather have him go to the hospital than strain himself needlessly.”

“And you came to me why?” Jin rolled his eyes. “I’m hardly the only limiter available, and probably the least pleasant to work with.” Hey, he had no delusions about his social skills.

“In general? No. Considering the tournament will only accept people registered on the roster beforehand, and most of the others are busy with their own matches? It’s not so simple anymore.”

“What if I’m going to be busy soon?” What was this, a stalker?

“Considering your partner already finished his match, and is the one who informed me where to most likely find you? I doubt that.” Right. Taichi. The fucking do-gooder just couldn’t keep his nose out of other people’s business.

“What’s in it for me?” He stumped out the rest of his cigarette. “It’s not exactly easy work, you know. Especially with a stranger.”

“Name your price.” Atobe didn’t even blink.

“Careful.” Jin lifted his eyebrows, not sure whether to be impressed or amused. “I might get greedy with an offer like that.”

“Do I look like I care?” Atobe gave him a level gaze. “Whatever you ask for, I’m good for it. If you can do your job, it’s worth it so I don’t have to choose between forfeiting my match and letting my partner break himself because he’s a stubborn idiot.”

“Pay for Taichi’s university studies.” Hey, the man had said anything.

“Fine.” Again, the answer was immediate. “Tuition and living expenses, in his choice of university. I’ll get someone to draw up a proper contract before the match.”

Hell. He hadn’t actually thought Atobe would agree. Maybe he wouldn’t get a nap after all. “Big spender, huh?”

“Atobe Keigo, as in the Atobe conglomerate. I told you I’m good for it.” Atobe folded his arms, looking impatient. “Now get off your ass so I can convince Genichirou to actually get himself to the hospital.”

By now Jin wasn’t sure if this was actually happening, or if he’d managed to fall asleep after all and was having a very bizarre dream. However, the group of people in matching uniforms to Atobe’s that hurried to meet them looked real enough.

“Atobe! You found someone?”

“Indeed.” Atobe didn’t even look at his teammates, typing something on his phone instead. After a moment he nodded in satisfaction, then glanced at Jin. “The paperwork will be here in short order.”

“Good.” Probably still a dream. Oh well, if it was a dream, at least it wasn’t actually going to be tiring.

Apparently the guy was very much serious, as a well-dressed woman with a pinched expression soon arrived with multiple copies of an official-looking contract. Jin didn’t understand most of the legalese, but he did still read through most of it. He wasn’t going to get tricked that easily. It all seemed to be on the level, though. Keep the guy’s power in check for one match and back it up with his certification, and in return Taichi would be able to go to any university he wanted without worrying about being a burden to his parents. There was a non-disclosure agreement somewhere in there, which, whatever. It wasn’t like he was interested in gossiping anyway.

Jin signed the contract. He was fairly sure it wasn’t asking for his soul in the fine print.

By now he was fairly familiar with the protocol of official matches. He showed up, made sure the referee knew who he was and whether he could legally deal with the mess, and then made the connection. He had to cut off his link with Taichi to do that, but oh well. Taichi was clearly prepared for that, considering he’d sent the guy to Jin in the first place.

Establishing the connection was easy enough, especially since Atobe was not offering any resistance. He kept the connection on the surface only, not having any interest in delving deeper. It wasn’t like he had to look very deep anyway, not with Atobe’s power rushing through him like river at the slightest touch.

He didn’t have much experience with this, considering Atobe was only the third person he’d ever made a proper connection with. The official at the certification test had been like a slow stream, clearly tempered through years and years of experience. Taichi’s power was more of an electric current, bright and sparking and setting Jin on fire sometimes if he wasn’t careful, but still very much containable. Atobe was a rush, though, and for a moment Jin actually wondered if he could contain all that power. He could do it, of course, redirecting all that power into his core and feeling it fizz into nothing just as easily as Taichi’s lighter and more manageable energy.

He didn’t actually have to pay attention to the match, of course, all he needed to do was keep up enough of a connection to make sure Atobe didn’t set anything on fire or whatever it was his powers did. Still, paying attention passed the time, and the match was obviously pretty high level. Maybe he’d manage not to die of boredom halfway through.

Jin supposed it was somewhat interesting, having his little backdoor into Atobe’s head during a match. Even without trying to look he still got brief glimpses at the general emotional state and other such factors, and those fluctuated with the match. Jin was accustomed by now to looking inside Taichi’s head while he played, knew how a match more or less wiped away anything outside the court from the brat’s consciousness. All he got then were pure feelings and sensations, the ball and the racket and the court under his feet, triumph and disappointment never lasting more than a second as Taichi moved on without dwelling on what had happened. Atobe was quite different, clearly weighing the flow of the entire match moment to moment. Every flash of anger or satisfaction faded into determination, leveling out but not quite forgotten as Taichi’s. All that was paired with vision so sharp it nearly made Jin dizzy through the brief flashes he caught, creating quite the entertaining show.

He hadn’t been lying when he had said it would be hard work, but he hadn’t really been expecting it to be quite this hard. By the time the match was over, Jin was exhausted from the energy loss and the channeled work both. Not that Taichi didn’t work hard for his matches, of course, but his power was less demanding and his feelings less…. intense, somehow. Jin wondered if being more familiar with him made things easier.

“Good work.” Well, that was a relief. If he’d had something to complain about, Jin just might have smacked him. Instead he just let the link fade, no doubt to both of their relief.

“Hm.” Jin was itching for a cigarette, and he was pretty sure he saw Taichi in the crowd. “I’m done here for now, right?”

“One more thing.” Atobe smirked. “You know, someone who can connect so easily with a stranger could make their living with this. Obviously not everyone can compensate for it as handsomely as I, but it’s certainly a respectable profession, particularly for a young man hoping to look after someone.”

Jin scowled. “And what’s making you think that applies to me?”

“I told you to name your price and your first thought was to provide for Dan-kun, years in the future. It would seem a fair assessment to say you wish to take care of him.” Atobe was still smirking, the bastard. “Now, I won’t keep you any longer. Thank you for your assistance.”

“Tch. About time.” Jin walked off to where he’d caught sight of Taichi. He’d spent long enough dealing with rich bastards for half a lifetime.

“Jin-san!” Taichi practically beamed at him as he walked closer. “You were really cool!”

“All I did was sit down.” Jin snorted, then reached a hand to brush an errant lock of hair from Taichi’s face. Not that he needed to do that to connect again, not with Taichi, but it was a good warning if nothing else. “You know, you could have just called me if you wanted me to help him.”

“I didn’t want you to feel like I was pushing you into something, though.” Of course. That was Taichi, always so bloody considerate. “I know you don’t really like doing that even with me, so I wouldn’t ask you to do it for someone else.”

“Hm. I’ve gotten used to it with you.” So much so, he felt somewhat better now that Taichi was in his head again. Clearly he’d been ruined. “Right. Look after this, because fuck if I can be bothered.”

“Huh?” Taichi blinked, taking the contract Jin shoved at him. “What’s this?”

“Something for the next time you start fretting over whether you can actually go to the university you want.” Jin couldn’t help but smirk. “And maybe something to show your mom next time she starts nagging about how I’m no good for you.” Which wasn’t wrong, of course, he wasn’t under any delusions about how much better Taichi could have done, but he’d never liked people telling him what to do.

Taichi quickly scanned through the paper. Jin could tell exactly when he figured out what was going on, felt the mix of joy and disbelief leaking out from him. “Jin… this is…”

“Atobe told me to name my price. You know how I am with a challenge.” Jin shrugged. “Shouldn’t you be with your team?”

“Oh, I’m going there now! I wanted to see how you did, though.” Taichi beamed, wrapping an arm around Jin’s. “That was amazing!”

“Again, not much I did.” Jin shrugged. “You’re never that impressed when I keep you from floating away.”

“Of course I am! But you’ve had a lot longer to get used to that, and I’m sure Atobe-san is a lot stronger than me!” Taichi held on tighter. Come to think of it, something was off with his grip.

“Taichi, you’re flying again.” Jin shook his head. “You’re fucking hopeless.”

“That’s why it’s good that I have you, right?” The kid didn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed even though he was floating without meaning to. Unless that was exactly what he meant to do, of course. It would definitely be typical of Taichi.

“Idiot.” Not that he could disagree. “One day you’re going to fly off in the sky.”

“Oh, please.” Taichi grinned, resting his head on Jin’s shoulder. Yup, definitely intentional. He couldn’t reach his head that high without floating. “You wouldn’t let that happen.”

Jin paused, thinking of all the things he could have said. A lot of them involved various swearwords. Instead, he just found himself grunting. “You’re right. I wouldn’t.”

And maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t all turn into a fucking disaster.


End file.
